


Film Fingers

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [50]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Rule 63, fem!Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a bit of hanky-panky in the back row of the cinema is par for the course</p>
            </blockquote>





	Film Fingers

They’re about twenty minutes into the movie and Rin can already guess how it’s going to end. It’s a shame because it had started out so promising and seemingly original, but now it’s already fallen into the same old tropes he’s seen a million times before and the story isn’t even that great. Beside him, Sora seems immersed in the movie, her hand supplying a slow but steady stream of popcorn to her mouth as she stares at the screen. She hasn’t noticed his boredom.

He takes a moment to look at her in the shifting theatre light, the way it flickers in her teal eyes and the blue glow of her short, dark hair. Dressed with a little more effort than she usually puts into her appearance, she looks strangely feminine in a casual blue dress - he’s used to seeing her in either her school uniform or sports attire most of the time, so he takes a moment to appreciate the sight.

He shifts his body towards hers and whispers in her ear, “Have you figured out who the bad guy is yet?”

“Yeah.” She flicks her eyes towards him as she rolls a piece of popcorn on her tongue. “It’s the glasses guy. Always is.”

“This movie is so predictable. You wanna leave?”

She shrugs in response and bites another puffed ball of white in half. “The action scenes are pretty good.”

She doesn’t seem to have any intention of moving, but Rin feels sure he can persuade her. He lays a hand on her thigh, light in his touch, fingers only just brushing the hem of her skirt. She glances down, then at his face, eyebrow arched in question.

“I can think of something more fun to do.” His voice is low, suggestive and obvious and he can see his own teasing mirrored in her eyes with an underlying hint of the playful competitiveness that has always lain between them.

“Well, I’m watching this movie, so…I guess you’re going to have to distract me.”

Challenge accepted. He strokes the skin of her thigh as he moves his hand up, under the skirt and towards her crotch. They’re sitting at the back of the theatre and there isn’t that much danger of being caught, but Rin feels her slouch lower in her seat anyway and does the same. Soon enough, his hand is resting in the ‘v’ of her legs, flush against the warmth of her body and his fingers trace the folds of her sex beneath the soft cotton of her panties. 

Content to cup her through the fabric for now, he leans into her a little more, his other arm curling around her shoulders to bring her closer so he can bury his face in her neck, inhaling her scent. He recognises it as something he gave her, picked out with Gou’s help for her last birthday, and smiles as he kisses her curve of her shoulder. She sighs in pleasure and shifts in the chair to fit her pelvis into his hand a little more and his smile grows bigger. 

It’s Rin’s cue to do more, so he curls his fingers under the edge of her knickers and runs them along her slit. He feels her moistness grow as he fondles her with playful strokes, rubbing at her clit in small circles as he dips his fingers into her, just a little at first, tips teasing at her opening. When he can see that her hand is trembling around the popcorn, he pushes in a little deeper - two fingers, then a third - but only halfway where he stops to curl them up towards her sweet spot. 

She gasps quietly and licks her lips, the popcorn bag crinkling as her fingers tighten around it. Her breath stutters and he can feel her clench around him, pulling him deeper and asking for more. She shifts her hips once again, raising them higher and spreading her legs a little further apart. In response, he pulls his fingers out and plunges them back in again, rolling the pad of his thumb against her clit. Then again and again, with a little curl and flick or scissor of his fingers to embellish his movements. 

Rin can see her clenching her jaw with the effort of keeping quiet. And he knows the moment it starts to feel a little too much for her when she reaches down between her legs and holds his wrist to still him, shuddering a little in an effort to calm herself. He can’t help himself, 

“Distracted?”

She glares at him, eyes hooded and dark, but he knows most of that is lust. So he just grins back at her, teeth glinting sharp in the shadows. Her response is to pull his hand away from her and stand, fingers still tight around his wrist as she tugs him out of his seat too. And then it’s her turn to smile.

“Okay, you win. Now fuck me in the bathroom, because I need a lot more than your fingers right now.”


End file.
